I'll Always Love You
by AnimeHolic101
Summary: Summary: What if an ordinary day became not so ordinary at all? What if that "ORDINARY DAY" change the life of Nowaki and Hiroki?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'll Always Love You

Summary: What if an ordinary day became not so ordinary at all? What if that "ORDINARY DAY" change the life of Nowaki and Hiroki?

It seemed to be such an ordinary day, Hiroki recalled while his in an ambulance. It started earlier this morning, He and Nowaki agreed to eat outside for lunch after Nowaki's shift at the hospital. They agreed to meet infront of the train station at 12nn.

Again Hiroki was an hour earlier than planed. "Geez! Why do I always ended up going an hour earlier every time we plan to go out?" Hiroki said while stumping his foot on the ground.

He decided to go to a bookstore near the station so he can waste time as he waited for Nowaki. While Hiroki was walking and mumbling something to himself, he heard some weird noises coming from the back of the alley. Out of curioustity, Hiroki took a look. Upon seeing a scene where some jerk beating up some teenagers, Hiroki told himself ' I shouldn't be involved in situations like this' but after hearing one of the teenagers voice, he recogze it. It was the voice Suzuki-kun, one of Hiroki's student at M University. Upon hearing this, he rush to scene and punced of those jeks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my students?" Hiroki yelled at one of thouse jerks.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kamijou-sensei? What are you doing here?"One of his students ask.

"What the heck to you think?" Hiroki yelled to his student's. "Anyway get away from here, call the cops, I'll deal with this punk."

"What the heck do you think your doing eh? Don't interfer!" The unk said while punching Hiroki on the face.

"Sensei!" One of student yelled.

"I said get out of here and call the cops stupid brat!" Hiroki glared to his student. Upon hearing what his sensei said, Hiroki's students nodded and run off to call the cops.

"Wait a minute, come back here!" One of the jerk's yelled while attempting to chase after those students but he was knock to he ground by one of Hiroki's punced. "Why you! You son of a bitch!"

"I told you guys, don't you dare harm my stud" Hiroki didn't have a chance to finish what his saying because he was hit with a hallow block in his head by one of those two jerks.

After knocking Hiroki down and seeing blood coming out of Hiroki's head, those two jerks run away. A few moments later Hiroki's student returned with some cops with them.

"Oh No! Were too late"One of Suzuki-kun said while in shock.

"We'll call an ambulance."One of the cops said.

Meanwhile at the train station, Nowaki was waiting for Hiroki to arrived. "Hmm.. What's taking Hiro-san so long? His usually arrives earlier than me" Nowaki said while looking at his wach, it's already 12:30.

Suddenly Nowaki's phone started to ring, he thought that maybe it was his Hiro-san calling but unfortunatelyit wasn't. It has his tsumori-senpai that was calling him. He let out a dissapointed sigh and then answered the his phone.

"Yes?"Nowaki ask

"NOWAKI! YOU NEED TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY!" HIs senpai said

"But senpai! My shift just ended and-"Nowaki was cut by his senpai

"Nowaki ! It's about Kamijou-san!"His senpai said

"Wait! What? What happened to Hiro-san?" Nowaki said with a hint of shock in his tone

"I can't explain it but he was taken to the emergency room"His senpai said

After hearing those words, Nowaki said to his senpai "Okay, I got it!" and then he hangs up his phone and immediately run to the hospital.

**A/N: so how did you find my story? It was my first time writing so I hope you guys like it. Pls tell me if I have some spelling and grammar mistakes, THANK YOU ! So you guys have an idea what will happen next? hehe.. Okay until the next chapter/s. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY HEY ! I'm back! I forgot to say this at the first chapter : I do not own JUNJOU ROMANTICA (but i wish i did), JUNJOU ROMANTICA IS BY Shungiku Nakamura. BUT THIS FANFICTION IS OWNED BY ME :P

After arriving at the hospital, Nowaki saw hi senpai waiting for him at the entrance. "Tsumori-senpai!" he called out to his senpai. "Ah Nowaki !"his senpai answered. "So how's Hiro-san's condition?"He ask. "Hmmm.. Well Nowaki, you see"his senapi can't seem to continue what his saying. "See what senpai? Please tell me! How's Hiro-san?"He ask with a panic voice. "Well as of now, Kamijou-san is in a 50-50 condition, he may live or he may die. We also contact his parents and other people written in his incase of emergency,so they maybe arriving later."His senpai answered with an hint of an apology in his tone.

Nowaki fell to his knees after hiring that Hiro-san is in a 50-50 condition. He prayed that his Hiro-san will be okay and that he will be alive. 'I don't care even though I have to pay a fortune, I just want him to be alive' he said to himself.

"Nowaki, I need you to be strong for me and for Kamijou-san" his senpai said to him.

"Okay" is all that Nowaki manage to say.

After a few moments later, their was a couple that arrived at the hospital. 'The guy kinda looks like Hiro-san' Nowaki thought.

Later the couple approach the emergency room.

"Is my son okay?" the elderly lady ask Tsumori

"Are you the parents of Hiroki Kamijou?" Tsumori ask then.

The couples only nooded. "Well his still in the emergency room" Tsumori said to them.

"And his condition?"they ask

"Well, I can only say is this, his in a 50-50 condition, he may or may not live" Tsumori answered

The couple was in such shock that their mouths keep on closing and opening that they were look like they were about say something but doesnt know how to say it properly.

Later Akihko and Miyagi along with their younger lovers appears.

"Akihiko"the elderly women, I mean Hiro-san mother called out to Usami-san.

"Ah auntie, how's Hiroki?" Akihiko kissed Hiro-san's mother cheek while asking.

"Well the doctor said that his still in the emergency room. And his condition, well. Hmm.. It's 50-50, he may or may not live" Hiro-san's mother replied.

Later Usami-san notice me sitting all alone.

"Hmm.. Auntie?"Usami-san started

"Yes Akihiko?" Hiro-san's mother replied.

"I want to introduce them to both of you. Is that okay?"he ask

Hiro-san's parents just nooded.

"Well let's start of from this guy" He said pointing to proffersor Miyagi

"This is proffesor Yō Miyagi, he is the one Hiroki is working for as an assisstant proffesor."he said

"And this guy that's sitting next to him is the dean's son, his name is Takatsuki Shinobu.

"This little guy next to me is my housemate and Hiroki's student at M university, he is Takahashi Misaki."

"And lastly" he said while pointing at me

"That guy is Kusama Nowaki, a doctor at this hospital and also Hiroki's lover." apparently the eyes of Hiro-san's parent grew big.

After the introduction, we all bowed are head. And Hiro-san parents sit next to me and keeps on asking me about my relationship with Hiro-san. Ofcourse I answered them honestly.

After a few moments of question and answer. A doctor came out of the emergency room and ask "Are you the relatives of Kamijou-san?

A/N: WELL THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN FOR ABOUT 10-15 MINUTES ONLY WHILE THE 2ND CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN FOR 20-30 MINUTES, I THINK... SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ? I WONDER. SINCE TODAY IS THE START OF SCHOOL, SUMMER IS OVER T_T. I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER SOME TIME, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PART ! :3 SEE U SOON !


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY ! Guy's I just check my story and I notice I had some spelling grammar mistakes.. I'm sorry about that T_T. I'll try my best to fix it :3**

I do not own JUNJOU ROMANTICA (but i wish i did), JUNJOU ROMANTICA IS BY Shungiku Nakamura. BUT THIS FANFICTION IS OWNED BY ME :P

"Yes, how's my son?"Hiro-san's mom asked with a worried tone.

"Well how do I say this"Doctor Shin stop ( I know him cause I work here).

"..."

"I'm sorry, we did our best but"Doctor Shin was interrupted my Hiro-san's dad.

"But what?"Hiro-san's dad ask in an angry yet sorrowful tone.

"I'm sorry Kamijou-san did not survive the operation"Doctor Shin finally said.

We all feel to our knees after hearing that. Tears keep on running down our cheecks, even Tsumori-senpai cried out of shock. I couldn't believe what I heared. "It's not possible! It's Not! Hiro-san is alive!" I said

"I'm sorry Doctor Kusama"Doctor Shin said.

Usami-san and Professor Miyagi came near me.

"We know this is hard for you but we know Hiroki doesn't want you to be like this"They both said to me.

"I know" is the only reply that I could manage to say.

After that both of them went to Hiro-san's parents.

A few moment later we were allowed to see Hiro-san's dead body.

*"Oh my beloved Hiro-chan, why did this have to happen to you?"Hiro-san's mother said.

Again tears have started to run through or cheecks.

"Geez Kamijou what the hell happened?"Professor Miyagi said.

"I'm sorry to interupt"Tsumori-senpai said.

"..."

"Well when Kamijou-san was brought here, there were two young teenagers with him in the ambulance" He said

"Then what happened to those teenagers?"Both Usami-san and Hiro-san's dad ask.

"Well after a few minutes when they arrive here, the cops took them, they needed to ask those teenagers what had happened"Tsumori-san said.

"..."

"Well I guess to find out what happned to Kamijou-sensei, we need to ask those two, ne?"Both Takahashi-kun and Takatsuki-kun said.

"I guess both of you are right"Usami-san said.

A few minutes, two young teenagers approuch us.

"Kamijou-sensei"One of them said

"Suzuki-kun? What are you doing here?"Takahashi ask

"Ah you! You are those two boys who was with Kamijou-san when he was taken here"Tsumori-senpai said.

"..."

"Yes"both of them said.

"Well where did you go?"I ask

"Well the policemen made us go to the station to ask about what happened"They said

"Aw! so what did happened to Hiro-san?" I asked

"Well..."

After we are done talking to them of what had happen to Hiro-san, Suzuki-kun's phone started to ring.

"Yes?"He ask

After a few minutes he suddenly said "It was the cops! They captured those two jerks who did this to Kamijou-sensei"

Not a second to waste we all run to the police station except for Hiro-san's mom, she didn't want to face those jerks who did this to his son.

**A/N: WAAHH ! done with chapter 3 ! :)).. I can't believe I actually killed Hiro-san :'(.. Well what should happen next? Hmmm.. should Nowaki punched those jerks or not? Answer me ! * If I remember it right, Hiro-san's mom usually call him Hiro-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY HEY I'm BACK ! wohoo!

disclaimer:FANfiction

After running some miles, we arrived at the police station. The police ask us if we are here to see thise jerks who fought with Hiro-san and we said yes.

"Well come this way gentelmen" one of the cops said while leading the way.

Later we saw two guys sitted.

"Is that them?" I ask

"Hmmm.. Yes"the cop said.

Not a second later, Hiro-san's dad punched one of those two jerk and then followed by me, Usami-san and professor Miyagi. The cops stop us.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" one of the cops said.

"Why should I? Their the reason why Hiro-san is now dead!, tell me why should I stop?" I ask

"Calm down sir! I know what your going through" One of the cops said while trying to stop me from punching one of those jerks.

"You know? Now really? If you really do then why are you stoping me?"I ask

"Whoy! Calm down Nowaki"His senpai said

"But"I was cut by Usami-san

"Calm down darn it! We all feel the same but do you see uncle doing this?"He said

"Hmmm.. N-no"I said in a low voice

Moment's later those two jerks was put behind the bars.

"You still need to go to the court for the trials."

"Yes"Hiro-san's dad said.

After that we all went back to the hospital. It was a very long and painful day. Who would have thought that this ordinary day can turn out to be like this? Hiro-san and I just wanted to spend the rest day together after may shift at the hospital is over but I guess that can never happen, not today not tomorrow not forever.

"Who did it go?"Hiro-san's mom ask

"Well, we still need to attend trials."Hiro-san's dad said

"Ohh I see."She replied with a low and sad voice.

"But don't worry there already put behind the bars and my classmate's are willing to be the witness"Takahashi-kun said

"I'm glad"Hiro-san mom said while trying to smile.

After a few hours we all went home except for Hiro-san's parents. They were planning what to do for Hiro-san's funeral. Hiro-san's parents already called their relatives to inform them to what have happened to their son.

But before I went home I heared Hiro-san's mother say "Thank You Kusama-san". I nodded and gave her a small smile.

At last I arrived home, a home were Hiro-san and I used to share. Again tears began to form in my eyes as I enter. Slowly I went to Hiro-san's room, our room. I turned on the lights and upon doing so, tears found there way out of my eyes. even though I cried so much just this afternoon I can't help but cry out more. I can't accept that my beloved was gone with just a blink of an eye. I cried and cried until I cried myself to sleep.

AN: sorry it took so long :p busy preparing for my 1st quarter examination and also my college entrance exam ... anyway I didn't like that part in the police station,, I didn't know what to write so sorry if it's no good :'(. But I decided what to write for the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter anyway hasta luego ! :))


	5. Chapter 5

Wohoo I'm back :))

Title: I'll always love you

Summary: What if an ordinary day became not so ordinary at all? What if that "ORDINARY DAY" change the life of Nowaki and Hiroki

Disclaimer: Hello! if I own this I would no longer right it here instead I'll draw it on the manga :P

Warning:This is a yaoi fanfic meaning boyxboy, you don't like? then don't read. Peace !

Pls. Enjoy ! :DDDDDD

The next day we were all busy with Hiro-san's funeral. My boss gave me a 2 months break from work because they know that I needed time to prepare for Hiro-san's funeral and also I needed time to let the idea of Hiro-san never waking up again sink in.

While my mind was wandering around, a hand suddenly tap me on the back. As I look behind I saw professor Miyagi.

"You alright?" professor Miyagi ask while looking worried about me.

I nodded and gave him a small smile before replying him "Yah I'm fine,thank you"

"I know this is a hard time for you and I know what I'm about to say might upset you" He began "But Nowaki my boy, the dead can never wake up again. You should let go and move on." I was about to talk but he suddenly talked again. "I know Kamijou-kun would like for you to live on and be happy with your life even though his no longer here with us. Am I right Usami-san?" he finally said. I was shock to see Usami-san standing near us. I didn't even notice him.

"Yah, professor Miyagi is right Nowaki" Usami-san said while tapping my back. It's like with that small gesture I know he worries about me.

"I guess but maybe for now I still can't accept but maybe who know's after a several day's, weeks, months or so I may be able to move on"I said while trying to put on a small smile to hide the sadness covering me.

Those few days were a torture to me but the most painful was the last day of Hiro-san's funeral. I was usually late when Hiro-san and me agreed to meet up but today I was on time for the first time. I don't wan't to be late on the last time and the last day Hiro-san and me will see each other.

From the start to the end of the funeral I keep on crying to no end. Tsumori senpai was sitting next to me. He keeps on patting my back and he keeps on saying "everything will be alright".I just nod and nod when he say's that.

When the funeral ended we offer our final prayer for Hiro-san. Professor Miyagi along with his young lover was standing on my left side while Usami-san and his lover were standing on my right side. Tsumori senpai was standing behind me, he too was crying.

As we were about to go home, Hiro-san's parents came to me.

"You know after first hearing that our son was in a gay relationship with you, we can't accept it." they began "But after this few days we realized that our son was lucky to have a lover like you." They paused for awhile beforing they started talking again. "Our son was indeed lucky to have such loving,caring, and understanding lover like you." I smiled at them and they began talking again "We already accepted you as part of our family doctor Kusama" they said while giving me a smile.

"Thank you! You don't know how happy I am after hearing those words but if it's alright with you, you can just call me Nowaki" I said while smilling at them.

"Alright Nowaki-kun, and you can also call us Uncle and Auntie" they replied

"Thank you Uncle! Thank you Auntie" I said while smilling.

And after that we all went home. Tsumori senpai offered me to ride in his car, I agreed because I'm already tired and I want to go home us early us I can.

A/N: Thank you for reading :)) I hope you enjoy reading. Pls don't forget to review, THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Wohoo I'm back :))

Title: I'll always love you

Summary: What if an ordinary day became not so ordinary at all? What if that "ORDINARY DAY" change the life of Nowaki and Hiroki

Disclaimer: Hello! if I own this I would no longer right it here instead I'll draw it on the manga :P

Warning:This is a yaoi fanfic meaning boyxboy, you don't like? then don't read. Peace !

Pls. Enjoy ! :DDDDDD

It was a long and painful day. I may look like okay but deep inside me, the idea of my beloved Hiro-san being dead hasn't sink inside me yet. Even though the funeral already ended, for some reason, I felt like Hiro-san was still alive and that his just at home waiting for me like he usually do. But unfortnately reality was cruel. As I arrive home, I sat at the sofa where Hiro-san and me usually cuddle or talk and as I was sitting and remembering all the times Hiro-san and me spend together, I happen to set gaze to Hiro-san's room. I got up and walk directly towards the bedroom and as I entered I smell the lovely scent of my beloved. And with that, I began crying again, I cried my hearts out and sleep.

The next day, I was still on leave from work so I decided to drink some beer. I know that it's a little early for drinking but I really felt like it because of the dream I had. My dream was about me chasing my beloved, even though how much a walk or run towards him I can't seem to get near him and even though his just in front of me, he doesn't seem to hear me calling out to him. That dream hurt's me so much because it was like it's telling me stop loving Hiro-san because his already far away and it also hurt me because even in a dream I want to see my beloved again smilling towards me but no it had to be that nightmare.

I continued drinking for a week and I decided to kill myself in order to follow Hiro-san until Tsumori senpai came and visited me.

"NOWAKI!" he screamed and demanded me to tell him whats happening.

I look up to him and said "Oh! Hi senpai, you see..." I stop because I don't know how to explain to him that I wanted to kill myself.

"See what? Come on explain to me" he demanded. I sigh and started explaining to him about the dream I kept on having.

"Nowaki, you need to face your dream and move forward" he began. "I know that you're still hurting but I also know the Kamijou sensei doesn't want you to be like this. I know that he want's you to be happy even without him in your life. I know he only wants the best for you."he said and then he gave me a tap on the shoulder while smilling.

"I..I..I... know but" I was crying while talking "How can I be happy without him? Hiro-san is the reason why I want to wake up in the morning and his also the reason why I want to coninue living everyday but now that his no longer around... How could I possible face tomorrow?"

"Nowaki, it takes time to heal a broken heart but even though a thousand year has already past, if you won't allow your self to heal then that thousand years were useless. And I know that Kamijou sensei was the reason you live but you can't just kill yourself just because his no longer around" he said with a concern look.

"Nowaki, think about this, if you kill yourself today and you were able to see you little lover again, what do you his reaction would be? would he be happy or no?

I stop and reflected on what Tsumori senpai said.

A/N :

There you have it, the chapter 6 of this story. It's kinda boring don't you think? I'm sorry for not updating, it's just that I lost my inspiration to write because there haven't been any update to JUNJOU EGOIST :'(. So anyway if there is any wrong grammar or spelling on my story, feel free to tell me... And THANK YOU FOR READING ! I DO HOPE THAT YOU CAN FIND THE TIME TO REVIEW MY WORK ;) OH BEFORE I FORGOT I WAS PLANNING TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT SHINOBU AND MIYAGI AFTER THIS, WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL ME :*


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I'll always love you

Summary: What if an ordinary day became not so ordinary at all? What if that "ORDINARY DAY" change the life of Nowaki and Hiroki

Disclaimer: FANfiction :P

Pls. Enjoy ! :DDDDDD

"Fine, I'll give you time to think about it" Tsumori-senpai said befor he left me in that gloomy apartment.

I just nodded and continued to think about what he said. I reflected for hours until I reflected myself to sleep.

"Hiro-san!" I screamed so that my beloved will here me and turn around but it did'nt reach him. Again I cried out his name but even though how much I yell or how strong may yells were, it still didn't reach him. I felt the ground starting to shake and then I realize I was starting to fall in a abyss. I strive to grab hold of anything so that I would not sink but my efforts went to vain. I fell in a never ending abyss and as I fall, I saw my beloved walk further away until he disappear. "HIRO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" I cried out for the last time.

"Waaah!" I scream as I woke up from that nightmare. I felt tears fall from eyes down o my cheeks. I rush to one of Hiro-san's picture and I hug it. For some reason I felt relax hugging the picture of my beloved. I drifted to sleep again and I hope I won't get anymore nightmares.

/././././././././././././

"Nowaki" I heared a small voice calling out to me.

I look around but I failed to find who was calling me. "Nowaki" tsk there it goes again but this time it's much louder.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" I screamed

"Nowaki" the voice called out for the third time but this time the voice sounded familiar

Yes! it's the voice of my beloved Hiro-san.

"Hiro-san! Is that you? Where are you?" I asked in a confuse tone

I suddenly felt like there was someone behind me. As I look behind, there, I saw Hiro-san smilling and looking at me.

"Hiro-" I was suddenly cut off when Hiro-san suddenly kissed me. Yes, I miss this. I miss the way he kiss me and hold me like I was something precious. Tears started to fall again.

"Hiro-san"

"Hiro-san"

"Hiro-san"

"Hush" he said while wipping my tears. "There is no need for you to cry anymore" he began.

"I love you Nowaki and it pains me to see you suffer because of me" he paused for a while before he started talking again. "I want you to be happy even though I'm no longer around. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. Take your time, be successful and happy. Continue my dreams for you Nowaki. I'll be waiting for you so you don't need to be in such a hurry to see me. I'll always be here waiting for you"

"Hiro-san"

"Promise me Nowaki that you'll do your best to become successful and happy"

"Y-yes I promise" I know, I look like a total loser right now.

"But"

"But what Nowaki?"

"Promise me also that you would not get tired of waiting for me"

I first saw a shock expression on Hiro-san's face but later it turn into a sweet smile.

"Yes Nowaki, I promise"

AN:

Hello! how are you guys? sorry for the late update :( I was very busy with school. I had to practice for the litmus (I was one of the fairy godmother), prepare my projects, study, attend some events on school and so on -.- I kinda lost the story in the begging of this chapter right? This story is near to the end, do you guys have an idea how this story will end? :3 Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Yehey finally finish this chapter! Well this chapter is more about Tsumori's POV. I hope you guys would like this chapter. Planning to update twice this month.

Disclaimer: FANfiction :P

Pls. Enjoy ! :DDDDDD

"Geez, I wonder how Nowaki is doing?" I fastened my seatbelt and drove to Nowaki's apartment. 'That guy is still in the state of shock of losing his lover. I know that even though I help him, if he doen't want to free himself then it's useless. I really do hope to see him smile again, it's just weird to see him mopping and being emo. It's just sad to think that day was suppose to be a happy day. Nowaki planned to propose to Kamijou-san but because of some punks, Nowaki's plan to propose to his love didn't even had a chance to be made. Oh how cruel is this world. I even help Nowaki and gave him tips on how to propose and suprise Kamijou-san but our efforts just went to vain. I hope the meal that I will prepare will cheer him up.' I continued driving and talking to myself until I reach Nowaki's apartment. As I open the door ( I took one of Nowaki's spare key) I was suprise. In the kitchen, I saw Nowaki humming and cooking breakfast. The plastic that I'm holding fell. "Ah senpai!"

"A-ano I'm sorry to have just entered without your permission"

"Nah! It's fine. Anyway, would like some breakfat" Nowaki seemed to be shining. Is it because his finally smiled again? And who or what have caused this?

"You seemed to be in a good mode. Mind telling me what happened?"

He nodded and started explaining his dream to me. It sounded silly that he would be happy because of just a dream but who am I to judge? I guess whether Kamijou-san is alive or not, he is always the reason that Nowaki can smile and continue living. "I'm happy to see you smiling again. It was weird that you were in Emo Land for the past few days" He let out a short laugh. Yes, this is the Nowaki that I know. "Was I really that emo senpai?"

"Yes! And it creeped everybody out" I remembered how people reacted after seeing Nowaki in that state. They didn't know if they should comfort him or let him be. Even the great Uami-sensei didn't know how to act towards this guy.

"Geez! I was having a mental and emotional breakdown that time!" I coldn;t stop myself from laughing by this sudden outburst of Nowaki.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"Well..."

A/N:

So what did you guys think about this story? I kinda felt that Tsumori has a crush on Nowaki or something, haha XD If you guys notice some mistakes, please feel free to tell me. THANK YOU for READING ! :')


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright summer vacation has already started here in the Philippines. Might as well update :3**

**Enjoy this FANfiction :p**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Well..."

"Well what?" I really wanted to know what was he planning to do now that he recovered. I want to do my best and help him. I really want to see the old aand cheerful Nowaki.\

"Ano, in my dream Hiro-san said he wanted me to be successful and make him proud. Therefor I plan to do just that. I want to be the number one pedetrician in the world." To be honest I was shock with his plan. It's not that I don't support him or anything but be number one? I know he got what it takes but even though he's good, there a lot of good ppedetrician out there and some are just on the making. Geez I know this is kinda impossible but I already told myself that I'm willing to do anything to help Nowaki stand up again. Guess can't do anything else but help hime, neh?

"Senpai?" Ooops I space out for a while. Better speak now so I won't worry this big guy.

"Alright Nowaki, I'm going to help you achieve your goal but don't you think number one in the world would be hard? Why not start being number one in Japan first?"

"Well I guess you're right but I still won't give up. I'll be number one in Japan and next number one in the world. I'm not only doing this for Hiro-san but also for me, for you, for everybody especially the little children who needs me." I can' stop myself from laughing. It's not that what he said was funny but his look, it was really funny.

"Senpai! Would you please stop laughing? I didn't even say anything funny" Now his even more funny now that his pouting.

"Haha alright I'll stop just stop with those funny faces"

"Hey! I'm not making funny faces" He smack my head. Damn I got to admit, that hurts.

"Geez! That hurt! Anyway, your leave ends next week, I know that the children and nurses at the hospital misses you. You and bright smile"

"I know, I guess I kinda worry them"

"You didn't just made them worry, you made them worried sick yah know?! They kept asking me how are you doing but I can't answer them. I really didn't know how to answer them. You were a mess yah know? I didn't want to worry about you more. " Suddenly tears starting falling from his eyes. 'Geez! I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have told him! What to do?'

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I caused I lot of people trouble and I made a lot worry about me. I cause not only you but also Usami-san and Miyagi-san trouble. I should have been strong. I-I.."

"You know you don't have to apologize to me or to them. It's only natural that you got hurt. If I were in your situation, I don't know what to do. I think I might even commit suicide. But your strong Nowaki." I gave him a light pat on the back to ease the pain he was feeling.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Nowaki, don't forget that you have friends to support you so don't you even dare think of commiting suicide."

"Haha I won't senpai and if I did commit suicide, I know Hiro-san won't be happy about it."


End file.
